Compassionate Fire and Water
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: Itachi Uchiha masters a "new technique" for Kisame Hoshigaki as his birthday present.


**An old KisaIta fic that I decided to upload here, too. Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are from Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto. This story belongs to the fourteen-year-old me ages ago P:**

* * *

After Itachi saw the grey clouds that hovered above the village, he knew he had to wake up already. He had to do something important.

_I haven't mastered that technique yet. I must perfect it today. If not, I'll die._ He thought. Today, someone special was celebrating his birthday. And he wanted to make that special someone happy. But how could he make him happy if he had no gift? Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

"Go away! I'm busy here!" He barked.

"Okay, you said so, Itachi." A voice said and he heard his quiet steps leave. But Itachi had rushed and opened the door and quickly shouted, "Kisame!" calling back the shark that had knocked. Kisame slowly turned his head around and asked, "Yes? Aren't you busy?"

"But, friend, I didn't mean for you to leave."

"Aren't you busy? I hate to be a bother..."

"What blasphemy are you talking about? You! A bother! Of all things! You were never a bother to me, dearest." Itachi came to him and hugged him.  
_Pretty awkward... Now, what?_ They were both thinking.

"Itachi! Stop emoting! And hey, Kisame, calm down your lover, will you, un?" Deidara said, passing by. He was riding behind Tobi's back.

_How awkward..._They both thought as Tobi passed by them, carrying Deidara as if he was as light as a feather.

"Itachi... we can't go to the beach today." Kisame suddenly said.

"What? But we always go there on your birthday! Always, dearest, always!" He burst and suddenly clapped his mouth. Kisame looked surprised at him but smiled.

"I hate the people. Those beautiful faces and beautiful bodies we see at the beach every 18th of March, I hate them." He said lowly, hanging his head in shame. "I don't care if I don't celebrate it because I don't want to hear their rude comments anymore. I'd rather hear Hidan cursing in my ear for a week but one day at the beach, I can stand it anymore. The pain of being a freak... Is it wrong to be imperfect?"

"Kisame," Itachi held his chin and looked straight in his eyes. "Ignore them. They're nothing but foolish little creatures." He flashed his sharp teeth in a cute smile but said, "Every year, I try, friend. But now, my hears are bleeding from trying." He held his hand and slowly put it down. He kissed his forehead and left quietly. Seeing him sad was hideous. Damn those people at the beach... Itachi went back in his room and all day, he practiced, just perfecting that new technique he especially created for today.

"How boring." Kisame muttered, turning around in his bed and finally noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. Someone must've slipped it from his door. He picked up the piece of paper and read the note. He loved staring at Itachi's intricately beautiful handwriting. He smelled the note to smell Itachi's scent and sighed deeply. A smile was pasted on his lips. Itachi wanted him to meet him at their special place before sunset. Their special place was just a lonely tree outside of the forest. It was quiet and relaxing to rest in here. They had always been there doing nothing but it was still special.

"I'm on the way, dearest." He said, kissing the note and pretending his lips were meeting Itachi's when Pein abruptly opened his door.

"Meeting." He said, raising his brow.

"May I be excused, Leader-sama? I have an important person to meet right now. More important than meetings and world destruction, to be frank." He prayed Pein would grant him his request.

"Funny, Itachi asked for the same thing. Are you two on a date?"

"Oh, no, I'm meeting someone else." Kisame lied.

"Itachi said the same thing, too. Very well, get going now, you hoodlum."

At the train station, everyone was looking at Itachi, his strange clothing, his red eyes and the lines under his eyes. Itachi heard all the rumours that they were saying, all the chitchats and all the useless mutterings and he didn't care. He was going to meet Kisame. He didn't have time to annihilate the scared crowd surrounding him but his hate was harnessed.

_Anyways, if they look into my eyes, I'm sure they'll have a hard time to get out of the genjutsu._ He smirked at the thought. When he got off the train and had to walk, a soft drizzle began sprinkling the way. _How irritable..._He thought and began picking up speed. When it was pouring with lightnings streaking across the sky and deafening thunder for background music, he was already running and hoping he'd get there to their special place.

"Finally..." Itachi said, sighing and trying to regain strength. He had ran a long distance. When he suddenly collapsed, his head never hit with the grass but instead on something soft and warm yet wet. He looked at what he had landed on when he saw Kisame, lying on the grass and there he was, lying on top of him. For a while they did not speak, just lay there and let the rain hammer them.

"Happy birthday." Itachi uttered for the first time this day. Kisame sat up and lay Itachi on his lap. "I wish it would stop raining because my gift is something special that it doesn't need to be wet." And suddenly with just a snap of Kisame's fingers, the grey clouds parted and a nearly setting sun came into view.

Itachi stood up and went silent. His eyes ere closed, concentrating, and then he said something so new that the only thing Kisame understood was "jutsu." _A new jutsu?_ Then, in front of him, a small flame sprang up from the ground. It danced as it grew and morphed taking shape of... Kisame. Itachi had made a fiery Kisame clone. He stood up and and hugged him. "Thank you." He whispered, planting a kiss on his soft cheeks. "Now, it's my turn." He looked up at him in surprise. _His turn?_ And he stood there with his eyes closed and a small smile. Suddenly, beside the fiery Kisame, stood a water-cloned Itachi.

"Am I really this beautiful?" Itachi asked him, staring with awe at the watery figure Itachi.

"Yes, the most beautiful one I've ever seen." He hugged him but then Itachi broke apart and whispered something to the Kisame he had created.  
"Look." He pointed at their art.

The fiery Kisame wrapped his arms at the watery Itachi and kissed him softly as the Itachi giggled. Suddenly, Itachi held Kisame's face in between his watery hands and planted a kiss on his flaming lips.

"Fire and water don't mix well or don't even match." The real Kisame said in awe when he saw how much the fire clone and the water clone looked so beautiful together.

"True, but if they're perfect, water and fire blend compassionately."

"Well, if that's the case..." He hugged him and like his fire clone and Itachi planted a kiss on Kisame's lips and he received his kiss, reacting by pulling the Uchiha closer to him.

And that's why that lonely tree in the forest is a special place. They let their lips be sensual to each other until the sun went down.

They headed back home, Kisame, carrying a tired and sleeping Itachi. He went to Itachi's room, placing him on his bed and fixed his ink-black hair. He left a kiss on his lips when suddenly, Pein cast a shadow on them. The shark flushed a deep blue but his leader just patted his back, saying, "I guess I should stop barging. Who knows? Maybe next time I'll barge I'll caught you in the act of making love!"

* * *

**Hahaha... Review please? ^^**


End file.
